Sonic the hedgehog: Acceleracing
by roket333
Summary: Tails invents an interdimensional portal and they look into dimension 10012005.
1. Chapter 0: Warnings and meanings

Sonic and Steve: Quest for the dragon egg

Desc: (Sorry for YET AGAIN a dimensional traveling story) Tails invents an interdimensional portal and they look into dimension 10012005.

C0: Key and prologue

*action* an action happens

'thought' the character thinks to himself

"quote" the character quotes another character

[words] the narration

WARNING

This story contains the deaths of Sonic the Hedgehog and Acceleracers characters.

This story contains a small amount of blood.

This story contains mild cursing.

If you are easily disturbed by either of the instances, it is not recommended that you read this story.

This story is best enjoyed if you have a vivid imagination and can visualize scenes in your head.

SEGA owns all characters from this story being a part of the Sonic the Hedgehog series

MATTEL owns all characters from Hotwheels Acceleracers


	2. Chapter 1: Sonic fast

A/N: I couldn't put this in crossover because there is no "Acceleracers" option.

-Chapter 1: Sonic fast.

[~10AM, November 5th, 2032. Soleanna new city]

[Tails' house basement]

Tails: Almost done. I just have to put the quantum singularity in and…

[Machine lights up]

Tails: Sonic! I finished the trans-dimensional teleporter!

Sonic: Awesome! Wanna go to an alternate dimension?

Tails: Well, I have had an eye on a certain dimension. 10012005.

Sonic: Wasn't that the release date of the 4th movie of the Acceleracers?

Tails: I really don't care. Let's just go!

[Machine forms a portal]

[Sonic sticks his head into the portal]

Sonic: Woah!

Vert: Who are you?

Sonic: I was just about to ask the same thing.

[Sonic pulls his head out of the portal]

Sonic: Come on, let's go Tails!

Tails: All right.

[Sonic and Tails go through the portal]

Vert: What the…

[Vert noticed that the fox had 2 tails]

Kert: Vert, we need to get your car ready for the next realm! Who's that?

Vert: I don't know.

Sonic: I'm Sonic the hedgehog!

Tails: I'm Miles "tails" Prower!

[Wheel of power starts spinning]

[Over mic]Dr. Tezla: The following drivers will enter the realm. Tork, Kert, Mark, Karma, Vert, Porkchop and Nolo.

Sonic: Who was that?

Vert: . Come with me into the realm!

Sonic: Ok, but I prefer to run.

Tails: I will sit in the car.

Vert: Run? Good luck.

Sonic: Why do you say that?

Kert: In order to successfully come with us, you need to be traveling 300MPh by the time you reach the portal.

Sonic: Is that it? No problem!

Karma: Don't get too cocky.

Vert: Come on Tails!

Tails: Coming!

[Vert drives into the booster followed by Sonic and the other derivers]

Sonic: Woohoo!

Porkchop: Who's that blue guy?

Mark: Why does it matter porkchop? I'm just going to flatten him.

[Over mic]Dr. Tezla: You are now entering the Metro realm.

[All go through the portal]

[All arrive in Metro realm]

End of chapter 1.


	3. Chapter 2: Metro Realm (Part 1 of 2)

Chapter 2: The metro realm

[All arrive in metro realm]

Sonic: Woah. way past cool!

Tails: Where are we going?

Vert: we have to make it to the end of the realm.

[Tails opens the passenger door]

Vert: Tails, what are you doing?

Tails: Watch me!

[Vert watches as Tails climbs onto the roof, jumps, and starts flying]

Kert: That fox is very talented!

Mark [Yelling at Tails]: Hey, get down, cheater!

Sonic: You're too slow!

[Sonic passes Mark and all of the other drivers at double their speed]

Gelorum: Looks like the humans have some reinforcements. Destroy that blue hedgehog and yellow fox!

RD-05: Yes, Gelorum.

Porkchop: Hey,fox!

Tails: Yes?

Porkchop: Join the metal maniacs not those danged teku!

Tails: I'll think about it.

Sonic: The freeway is getting boring. Let's have some fun!

[Truck horn honks]

Sonic: Finally, a challenge!

[Sonic homing attacks the truck, but it is unphased]

Sonic: Oh no.

[Back at the acceledrome]

: Who are those others? A blue rat-thingy and a yellow fox? How did they get into the realm?

Lani: Well, the fox can fly. That'll give us an advantage.

: Yes, but then we would be defeating the entire purpose of why the Accelerons built the realms.

[In the metro realm]

Vert: Looks like we have company, Karma!

Karma: That yellow fox is on top of the trailer! What's he doing?

Tails: [over communicator] Can you read me?

Porkchop: Yes, we can hear you.

Kert: We read you loud and clear!

Tails: These trucks have heat detection! They follow any heat. The higher the temp, the more it trys to follow them!

[Tails throws a box of flares on the street and lights them]

Tails: All of the trucks should be coming to a box of lit flares I just tossed onto the road. Beware of trucks!

[Tails flys off]

[Back on Mobius]

Shadow: Where is that blue faker? Huh?

[Shadow spots the portal and enters]

Shadow: What is this place?

Sherako: Huh?

Shadow: Who are you?

[Sherako completely ignores Shadow because of his loud music]

Shadow: Hey!

: Who are you?

Shadow: I am Shadow the hedgehog, the ultimate life form created by Gearld Robotnik aboard the ARK.

: The Accelerons are the ultimate lifeform, not you.

[Shadow nears ]

Shadow: You got any weapons?

:We don't need weapons. All we need are good drivers. You got a car?

Shadow: No, but I have a motorcycle.

: Go and get it then go into the realm. The drivers need you.

[Shadow goes back to Mobius and comes back riding his motorcycle through the booster, entering the realm]

Sonic: That is one tough truck!

[Kert is behind the truck]

[Kert activates his car's rockets, bringing him onto the trailer]

Kert: Hey, Sonic, make a sharp turn, that will allow you to loose the truck!

Sonic: No way! I'm having tons of fun!

[Sonic speeds ahead, rolls into a spin-dash and smashes the grill of the truck, destroys the engine and exits out of the back of the trailer]

Kert: Sonic, watch out for that sweeper!

Sonic: I could get used to this!

[Sonic dodges the Sweeper, chasing Vert, but gets hit by a drone]

[Sonic is on the drone's window]

RD-02: Grrrrrr

Sonic: Bad dog!

[Sonic slams through the window and hijacks the car GTA style]

End of chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3: Metro Realm (2 of 2)

Chapter 3: Metro realm (Part 2)

[Sonic slams through the window and hijacks the car GTA style]

Tails: I see a circle with a weird symbol in it!

Porkchop: He found the exit!

Tails: A guy in a blue car w/ blue wheels is near too!

Kert: That sounds like my car, but I'm in the city…

Tails: I'm back with the thingy!

Porkchop: What does it look like?

Tails: It's encased in what looks like steel.

Vert: You got an accelecharger!

Tails: It tastes good!

Kert: Shit, did you eat it?

Tails: Yes.

[Tails starts glowing]

Tails: I'm glowing orange!

[20 min later, all other drivers leave]

Tails: Does someone have a stick of some kind?

Mark: Here.

[Mark gives Tails an oil dip stick]

Tails: No, I mean to induce vomiting.

Sonic: Isn't it a bit late for that now?

Shadow: Hello, faker.

Sonic: Shadow, it's 2015, stop with that.

: Hello you three and welcome to the Acceledrome!

Sonic: Don't worry, dude, we'll get all of the accelechargers! With my natural speed!

: Sorry, but, you have to use cars from now on or the Accelerons will let the drones win.

Tails: Fine.

[Sonic and Tails go back to Mobius and get their cars]

: Interesting cars. Do they have nitrox compatability?

Sonic: What's a Nitrox?

Karma: A type of nitros.

Sonic: We don't need-

[SMASH! CRUNCH!]

Sonic: What the? HEY!

Moneky: We need this.

Sonic *mutters*: ass hole.

Tails: Don't worry! I'll rebuild a car for you, Sonic!

Sonic: Thanks, Tails.

Vert: So which team will you be on Sonic and Tails?

Tails: Those guys. [points at the metal maniacs]

Sonic: I'll join the (reads decal) Teku team then.

End of chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4: Sonic's new car

Chapter 4: The SSBF

"I'll join the team Teku then"

[The next day]

Tails: Sonic! I build your new car!

Sonic: Woah! Nice job, Tails!

Tails: That's just the body though. I'll st-

[Alarms ringing, Wheel of power spinning]

Dr. Tezla: The following drivers will enter the realm. Sherako, Monkey, Kert, Porkchop, Sonic and Tails.

[Wheel opens to the Cosmic realm]

Dr. Tezla: You are now entering the Cosmic realm.

Sonic: I bet everyone $20 that there is a huge danger in there.

Tails: We're going into a cosmic realm, so, a black hole?

Sonic: You read my mind, good buddy!

Gelorum: Those two are back. Kill them!

RD-05: Understood.

[All arrive in realm]

[Sonic looks around]

Sonic: Yep, there's a black hole alright! You all owe me $20!

Porkchop: In your dreams, rat!

Sonic: I'm a F***ing hedgehog!

[Sonic rams Porkchop off the road, leaving him floating in the direction of the black hole]

Sonic: Shit, I'm sorry Porkchop!

Porkchop: Screw you!

Tails: Well…

Monkey: I'll save Porkchop!

[Monkey tries to use the Swamp accelecharger]

Mokey: Dang! The accelecharger isn't working!

[Green energy balls are fired at Sonic and Tails]

Sonic: What the hell is that?

[Tails' car gets shot by a green energy ball]

[Tails' car disappears in a big pile of sparks]

Tails: F***!

[Tails starts to feel horrible pain because his ass is getting ground against the track at 200 MPH]

Tails: AHH! THAT HURTS LIKE HELL!

[Tails' butt is covered in blood]

[Tails is hit by RD-05]

[Back at the acceledrome]

[Eggman, 70 motobugs and Metal Sonic appear out of the portal to Sonic and Tails' house]

Metal: Dimension unknown.

Eggman: Whatever. Motobugs, scout for that blue rat.

[All motobugs go look for Sonic and Tails]

Metal: Power detected. Level is greater than the chaos emeralds.

Eggman: Metal, investigate that portal; go inside and find out where it goes!

[Metal Sonic enters the wheel of power]

_**ATTENTI**_**ON!**

**Apparently the format I use is called script format so, after this chapter is finished, I will change formats.**

**Continue Reading.**

[In the realm]

RD-05: Eliminate!

Tails: No!

[Tails smashes RD-05's windshield]

RD-05: Disobedient target…

Metal: Fire!

[Metal Sonic takes over RD-05's car]

Tails: No you don't!

[Tails plants a bomb on the side of the car]

[The bomb explodes, sending RD-05 in the direction of the black hole]

Monkey: Well, we're toast, Porkchop.

[Metal sonic couldn't figure out how to escape due to the drone's language symbols]

Metal: Ahh!

[Metal gets sucked into the black hole]

Tails: Sonic! I need a ride!

Sonic: Hop in!

End of chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5: Tails' bush with death

Chaper 5: Eggface

_**ATTENTION!**_

_**Due to script format not allowed, I will be changing up how it works in this chapter and from now on.**_

_**Continue reading**_

"Sonic: Hop in!"

"Thanks." Tails replied. "Let's get that accelecharger!"

"AND manage not to get sucked into the black hole too" Sonic said.

The two drove off, going 200MPH, and caught up.

[Just ahead]

"RD-05 is destroyed. Get them!" Gelorum orderd her drones.

10 RD-02 cars turned around and a sweeper too.

"Sweeper incoming!" Tails said.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Kert yelled.

[Everyone kept erratically driving and formed a line. When the sweeper got close they shifted the line to the side but Sonic got pulled in by the sweeper]

"Well, shit. WOAH!" Sonic yelled as his car was being taken apart.

A metal arm grabbed Tails who reacted by smashing it. Sonic simply couldn't escape the arm and was put in a container in the back.

"HELP!" Sonic yelled. Little did he know that the sweeper had tried to make a U-Turn and is headed to the black hole. "Help me!" He yelled again but no dice.

He tried to do homing attacks and saw it was working and spin-dashed and kicked it too.

Sonic got free, but he was falling into the black hole faster than the sweeper.

"TAILS!" Sonic yelled but the sound waves where no match for the nearing black hole's gravity; the gravity was strong enough for sound to be sucked in. He soon started seeing the back of his head and panicked. He somehow spindashed faster than Mach 3 and headed to the track before he remembered Tails was still in the sweeper which was still headed to the black hole.

"Tails, I'm coming buddy!" Sonic shouted.

"Not so fast, hedgepig!" Said a voice.

"Dammit, eggman, now is not the time! Tails could die any second!" Sonic shouted to the eggface.

Just then, the sweeper disappeared in a flash of light into the black hole.

"F*** YOU F***ING F***!" Sonic shouted into eggman's face while choking him.

"Yeah, f*** you eggman! I could have died!" A familiar voice said.

Sonic dropped eggman to hug Tails who was behind him on the track. He weirdly kissed him too.

"Sonic! Get ahold of yourself!" Tails said to Sonic, who was strangling him.

Sonic let go of Tails and they both ran off, leaving eggman behind

[Quite a ways ahead]

"The sweeper is destroyed! Send all units except RD-04!" Gelorum ordered. Every vehicle but one was headed to the racers.

The sweepers just then deployed some motorcycle drones but where smashed by some asteroids instantly.

Sonic and Tails had caught up and Tails planted 17 bombs on the sides and bottoms of both sweepers.

The bombs detonated and (this is getting repetitive but, this how it really happened in the moves. All of the drones where sent to die in the black hole.) you can guess what happened.

Kert said to Sonic and Tails "Great job! Let's go get that accelecharger!"

End of chapter 5


End file.
